


Casting Problems

by Star_less



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Desperate!Liam, Desperation, Drinking Games, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Omorashi, Originally Posted on deviantART, Pee, Shy!Liam, Urination, invalid!Liam, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_less/pseuds/Star_less
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has a bit of a mobility issue as both his arms are in casts. During a long day at Zayn's, involving much drinking, how will Liam cope when his desperation piles up yet he can't just <i>grab himself</i>?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casting Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the fact that Liam hurt one arm. Modified so he hurts both! Sorry for the sucky summary. Enjoy the fic - there's really not much Liam omorashi out there.

"Liam.."

Purring in sympathy at Liam's side on his couch, sat Zayn, rubbing Liam's casted arms. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?"

  


"I'm fine, Zayn."

Liam caught Zayn's lips in a reassuring peck. "The hospital fixed me up well, didn't they?" He wiggled his fingers, staring at his two encased arms.

  


"Yeah, but.." Zayn looked worried. "Are there any things you can't do?"

  


Liam bit his lip, blushing slightly as the thought of actually _going to the toilet_ crossed his mind, when the last time caused him to be dripping into his jeans; and he fidgeted. "No.. nothing."

" 'Kay. Coca Cola?" Zayn shrugged.

Liam nodded, watching as Zayn disappeared out of the room. Only then did he allow himself to wince. The tiniest seed of doubt settled in his mind. _What if he did have to go?_  


Nah... that was silly. Even if Liam swore he felt the tiniest twinge from his bladder... he couldn't need to go. Not already-- 

  


"Here!"

  


Liam jumped as Zayn thrust the can toward him. He cracked the neck and sipped steadily; each cool gulp of liquid adding to the twinges creeping up in his bladder. Liam twitched ever so slightly as he sat. This wasn't good. This.. was not good.

"Wanta play Mario?" Zayn offered.   
Liam blinked up at him. _Anything to distract from his bladder.._

"Sounds good, but um?"

Sheepishly, Liam held up both casted arms. A blush crept across his cheeks. Zayn just giggled. "Oh! Of course!"

Liam couldn't hold the remote properly! 

Zayn hummed. "Here, um.. Cross your legs."

  


  
_Gladly.._  

Liam sighed happily. He brought one leg in over the other and very nearly sighed in relief as the smallest of dull aches in his abdomen spluttered away.

They played tirelessly for only a short amount of time, Zayn mashing the buttons, Liam feebly poking each with his fingers. Still with that competitive streak - and Liam was winning.

"Ha!"

Liam's character shot to the goal.

  
Zayn huffed. "Not fair.." He rubbed his temples.    


They sat in silence for a moment; one with an air of 'smug', the other defeat. Zayn's eyes suddenly widened. 

"I have an idea!"

  


The silence of the situation brought Liam's bladder to the front of his mind all over again. His crossed legs tightened tiredly, and he pulled a face. Only masking it as he turned to Zayn. "What?"

  
"Drinking game. Loser has to drink."   


  
Liam inwardly groaned. _Of all the things to do, especially now.._   


He swallowed the worried lump forming in his throat. "Um.." _Say no.. You can't do this..!_  


"Okay.."

There was a pitcher of water on the table. Liam glanced up to see the water sparkling in the glass and a shiver ran down his spine as his bladder jabbed harshly. _No. He had to win._  


He mashed the buttons harshly. His pulse quickened with nerves, and his bladder painfully contracted. 

"A-ah.."

"What's wrong?" Zayn taunted, "going to lose?"

_Sure.. That's it.._

Liam gulped, quickly jiggling his knee, fighting against the sharp pain. He harshly rearranged position and.. and.. _won!_  


Panting, Liam slowly sat back. His throbbing bladder pain began to subside.

  


"Damn.." Zayn murmured. "Guess I get the first cup."

He shrugged and poured water into the plastic cup.

  


Liam winced inwardly, hearing the spill of water. His bladder sent urgent signals. He fucking needed to piss!

His knees turned in and twisted around eachother. Instinctively his hand shot toward his slowly-swelling abdomen; but yanked back, causing him to whimper as piss sloshed teasingly inside him.   
Liam looked around anxiously. His hand slipped down slightly to try and hold himself. The bulky cast grazed his crotch and he groaned, pulling back. He couldn't hold himself like this!  


  


"Ha! I won! You lost!"

  


Liam jumped and yanked his hand back, wincing loudly as pain shot up his arm. "U-uh.." 

  
_Deep breaths, Liam..._

"You have to drink more!" Zayn sing-songed. Before Liam could protest, Zayn thrust another glass toward him.

"I--!" Liam looked helpless, crossing his legs tightly at the ankles and rocking back and forth in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure. Gulp. "I wasn't even p-playing that time, Zayn!"  
Zayn shrugged. "So? Here."

Liam sighed. He took the glass shakily.  
He raised it to his lips and, trembling, took the slightest sip. 

"All of it," Zayn reminded. Liam sighed. He tipped his head back slightly and gulped the drink own. Instantly, regret swirled in his abdomen-- or, on second thoughts, maybe it was his need getting worse. His bladder was already feeling full, and his jeans just slightly cut into the slightly-swollen patch. Wincing, he shuddered at the thought of the pain to come. It wasn't long after, both engrossed in a game (Liam, considerably less so) that the water haunted him with a vengeance.  


Liam simply sucked in his tummy, face crinkling awkwardly as pressure shot inside his bladder and he trembled. His knees jammed together hard just as a squeal tumbled from his mouth. Zayn was expecting him to grumble in protest or something, didn't he? His bladder began to pulse slowly, surprisingly quick at reaching his limit. Liam slid his eyes shut. He was not going to ask for the toilet. He was not going to..

It was like a little mantra in his head. His bladder was practically competing with him! _Pulsing, pulsing.. noooo.. don't you dare, Liam..._  


"Um, is it okay if I use the loo, Zayn?"

  


Zayn was too busy tapping; "Yeah.. sure!"

Sighing out, Liam shot away before Zayn could realise the brown haired boy was incapable of pissing.

  


Liam, trembling, jogged up toward the bathroom, finally allowing a private, painful grimace to seep over his face. He could feel the piss sloshing slowly inside his bladder as he stepped. His piss was just.. _there_ \--! 

It made his bladder ache and spasm with each move he took, and his moving got a tiny bit more frantic, to make up for the fact Liam couldn't have his hands there to ease the need.

He got to the bathroom quickly. And stood for a long moment, staring down at the toilet below him. 

  


Ah.

How was this going to... work?

  


Hesitantly, Liam moved his hand. Pain shot through him, and he bit his lip to stop a squeak of hurt. That was that then.

Brow furrowed, knees knocking together, bladder seemingly bursting; Liam glanced back at the toilet and left.

  


"Nice piss?"

Zayn's eyes were glued to the screen. Liam silently thanked The Lord above for that, purely for the fact Zayn wouldn't see the wince that creased Liam's features when he said the word, 'piss' or the long shudder that streamed down his spine when his bladder gave an almighty unhappy thud. He was trembling on the spot, one leg awkwardly put in front of the other as he stood there. 

"Mmm?"

Intense hazel eyes met slightly panicked, murky browns. Liam jumped. Zayn was looking! Shit, no.

His bladder spasmed painfully and forced the tiniest drip to the inside of his thigh. He breathed in hard. _Perhaps... perhaps he was.. i-imagining--_ gulp-- _it_. 

  


"Liam!" Zayn frowned. Was he okay?

  


Liam breathed out, laughing an unnaturally high pitched squeak. He managed to rip an, "oh, it's okay!" excuse from his mouth and sat down hard. Too hard, and right on his rock-hard bladder too. "Fuuuck.." He spluttered, eyes squeezing shut in agony. Right! That was it. He HAD to win this round. Crossing his legs tightly, he sighed and began to play. He was going to play well.

It was barely fifteen minutes in and-- oh god, Liam was _not_ doing well. The controller trembled on his lap as he played, and it sent his character veering off into different directions. It wasn't that Liam, y'know, _actually cared_ but-- christ, he just didnt want to make his bladder fuller than it already fucking was.   
He huffed, a long painful sigh, as his bladder continued to contract and the muscles in his legs tightened urgently to hold in the first spurt teasing to drip out. Without his hand there...? No chance. None. He whimpered urgently, having to bounce like a child in an attempt to hold his flood back. Did it work? Did it _fuck_.  
Liam's face creased in agony as he bounced right onto his sore, stretched bladder. Before he could stop it, a long warm squirt slipped into his boxers. The boy groaned helplessly, pointing his knees inwards to stop it as tears coated his eyelashes.   
_Calm down, Liam.._   
Liam stared at his crotch consciously. His eyes were squeezed tight shut and his body began to gain back it's tension.   
It was at the moment when his heartbeat returned to normal and his piss stopped fucking escaping, Liam realized it had gone quiet. He sniffled wetly, looking up at Zayn.   
"Y'alright?"  
Heat shot to Liam's ears. He shifted position rapidly. A stab of pain made him squeak and double over. Despite this, he shot Zayn an confirmative, "Yup. Fine."

Zayn nodded slowly. _Riiii-iiiiiight._  
"Well, you lost. You have to drink some more."   
Liam's heart dropped to his feet. "No.. Zayn, please no." He pleaded, rocking from side to side as the thought of water tortured his swollen bladder. "I can't."

"Them's the rules." Zayn slowly poured a glass, and Liam could've screamed there and then because _was he fucking doing this on purpose?!_ He hissed out angrily. "No.. Zayn. I am _this fucking close_ to whipping myself out and pissing in the water jug.." He said, voice fraying with utter dsperation. His bladder trembled with every word he spoke!"  
"Not my problem, you go in your own time, man."   
Liam could see the fucking smirk on Zayn's face as he dropped the cold glass into Liam's hands. Li's lip trembled. "Just a little?"

"The whole glass."

"No, a quarter?" Liam squeaked.   
"The. Whole. Glass." Zayn insisted, cheerfully.   
Liam took a deep breath. He shifted uncomfortably, resting one casted arm over his swollen abdomen. It hurt, and he wailed out behind gritted teeth as a wave ricochet-ed inside him. He looked at the glass, feeling tears welling in his eyes. He was almost there. He.. he could drink this..

"Wuss.."   
Zayn tipped the glass forward into Liam's mouth. Liam spluttered in shock, gulping down each mouthful. The liquid swum through his system, and he felt it resting coldly in his bladder, pushing pressure to the very edge. Liam was so very sure of it; he was going to come apart at the seams!   
Despite that, he was doing pretty well until the last mouthful, when a newfound surge of war-waging desperation splintered through his bladder. Liam gasped in pain as another long jet spurted out and he swung himself over at the waist. Water dripped down his t-shirt, and piss dripped down his crotch. It couldn't get _any_ worse. Could it? Liam grunted as he stayed tense, shaking his leg hard. He peeped at Zayn. Nothing to lose, hey..

Zayn felt Liam watch him. He stared Liam back in the face, taking in the agonised creases and streaked red cheeks. "What?"

  


"Ummm.."

There it was; that blush again. The only thing that ripped Liam from the heat of his blushing cheeks was the hot ball of piss pulsing between his legs. He groaned out loudly. Unable to use his own hands was _agony_. Liam had to awkwardly twist his hips, leaning from one side to the other, ripping his position opposite as a strike of desperation slashed through his bladder. 

It caught him off guard. He took in a heaving breath, wincing and ignoring the controller clattering to the floor as he whipped into a tense position. "Oh.. oh my _fuck_.." He spat. "Zee.."

  


Zayn looked up from his game, eyes cool. He said nothing.

  


Liam looked beseechingly at Zayn. The tiniest drips of sweat gathered at his forehead in a mix of desperation and utter humiliation. "Um." He breathed out. "I-I could really.."

Liam's voice went higher, fraught with desperation. He fidgeted. "Could really.. u-use your help. Need to hold.. Need to.."

He hummed lowly, grimacing. His eyes slid shut.

  


Zayn squinted, taking in his position. All tense yet trembling, knee jerking, fists clenched and nowhere near his dick. He thought.

"You want me to hold your dick for you?"

  


Liam moaned. A wave of desperation rolled over him and he visibly jerked forward, hissing. "Ugh--ooohhh, Zayn.. Just--just do it!"

Zayn gave up. He threw back the controller and shoved his hand into Liam's crotch. He decided to ignore the creeping dampness and squeezed Liam's dick tightly.

Relief was evident. 

Liam let out a long sigh, as the pulsing decreased for the tiniest amount. Sure, he was still shuddering, hunched over in the tightest ball possible and breathing through gritted teeth because-- _it hurt_ , but it was something. He panted.

Shortly after, Liam's blush reheated. "C-could you.." A wince. He weakly gestured to his jeans and a moan fell from his lips as pain radiated from the swollen bump.   
"You.. what..?" Zayn didn't get it. 

"My.." Liam whimpered, wriggling and hissing in pain. "My jeans.."  
They were cutting into his bladder and it only caused more searing pain than Liam could cope with right now. He groaned, swivelling his hips. 

Zayn nodded and unsurely popped the button. It took some work; what with Liam's button cutting into him and Zayn pushing against his hot, sore bladder to pop it open.. Liam was practically a mess. He jerked his hips away whenever Zayn tried. Sighing, Zayn gave Liam's dick an almighty squeeze once more, his thumb in the direction of Liam's slit. He unhooked the button as Liam pushed his crotch into the pressure of Zayn's hand.   
"There."  


  


The two stayed like that, Zayn gripping onto Liam's cock tightly, Liam huffing and trembling and making all manner of noises... but hey, if it made him feel better. His bladder would contract once or twice but Zayn just squeezed him tighter, wiping Liam's breath away. 

Eventually, Liam's panting slowed. 

  


"You okay?" Zayn checked.

Liam slowly nodded. He sniffled. "M'gonna go pee."

  


Zayn got to the 'D' in "Do you need any help?" - but Liam had gone already.

  


_Oh no. Oh no! He couldn't piss by himself! What did he do that for? Why? Why didn't he just open his mouth?!_

Liam was panicking. As soon as he uncrossed his damp legs and stood, gravity had weighted down his bladder. He hissed softly, feeling piss trickle to the front of his sore bladder.

Not daring to make a scene in front of Zayn, the boy hobbled off, staring at the floor. _Baby steps.._  


He tried to ignore the piss seeping down his legs, clinging to the crotch of his jeans and just cringed his way back up the stairs knowing full well he was fucking doomed.

  


Liam got to the bathroom again, bladder painfully contracting at the sight of the toilet. He squeezed his legs tighter together and huffed, sounding very pained indeed. He squinted his eyes shut. 

_What was the point?  He couldn't.. He couldn't do it._

An urge caught him again, thumping his sore abdomen. Liam couldn't care less. He fell back against the wall, spread in front of the toilet, whimpering pitifully. With every urge he had to bend his legs hard. Up, down, up, down.. The awkward moving continued until the sloshing of his bladder interrupted the moving and he whipped himself still. 

His eyes darted frantically around the room. _Something?! Anything to go in?!?_  

Not a thing. Liam huffed in indignation and feebly touched his cock with his fingers.

  


Zayn frowned from downstairs. Liam was taking a while...

He jogged upstairs to see, pushing open the door slightly.

"Li?"

  


Zayn poked his head around the bathroom door. "You okay?"

  


Liam flinched, managing to squeeze his legs tighter together. _No, no he was not okay, he was anything but okay!_  


"Uhm.."

He whimpered - actually whimpered - and bit his lip. "No.." his legs began to scissor of their own accord as a wave of desperation hit his dick and whipped his breath away--- "No.. Oh god, Zayn. I really need your help. I can't do..." Redness streamed over his cheeks, the hand, with the small, hopeful grip on his dick shaking as he gestured, "This."

  


"Oh love, you should've said sooner!"

Zayn rushed forward. 

Liam was practically trembling in anticipation, face creasing in pain as he let go slowly of his damp crotch. No sooner had he done that, he had to rock slowly on the balls of his feet, flustered at how full he felt and whimpering loudly. Was it just him? Was it seriously just him or-- or was his piss fucking _splashing_ against his bladder? Liam swore he could feel it. And it was slowly seeping out--!

A whimper tore at his throat as he had to fall to desperate rocking. "Oh.. fuck, Zayn, hurry the fuck up--!" He panted.

  


Zayn 'shush'ed him gently, slipping Liam's dick out of his boxers and whipping it toward the toilet. 

Liam was still panting. He weakly ran his hand over his swelling bladder, unable to hold it back. No sooner had Zayn pointed Liam's dick at the space above the toilet that the first few jets began seeping out.

Liam fell silent as his piss began striking the toilet bowl in long, hot bursts. He grunted in relief, the stream roaring out solidly for a minute or more, in which his eyes slid shut and his lips parted in a low moan of utter emptiness, as the bursting pressure shuttered to a stop.

  


Zayn simply smiled. 

Liam's whole body shuddered in relief, arched back against Zayn's, until his heavy stream twisted into nothing. Even then, as Zayn shook Liam's cock for him and the last spurts bounced down into the water beneath, Liam was just a relieved state of quiet.

"Mmmmmh.."

  


  
_Universal code for 'That felt amazing',_ Zayn smiled to himself.

  


"Zayn?" Li piped up, as the quiet got uncomfortable.

"Yeah?" Zayn asked, zipping up Liam nicely as they walked back to the couch.

  


"You'll help me like that.. every time I need it?" Liam said carefully.

"Every time you need." Zayn promised.

  


So whenever Liam's eyes got anxious and his body began to twist and Zayn's hand felt the clammy warmth of Li's abdomen brushing up against him as he switched position, off the two went to the toilet. 

...Except, well, _just peeing_ got boring, didn't it? So let it be said that it was just a _coincidence_ whenever Liam lost a little more pee to his jeans than usual, or the odd patch of pee on the bedroom carpet that appeared after a little too much rolling about, and didn't entirely seem to go away...

  


...but it might, just _might_ be a teensy bit of Zayn's fault.

  



End file.
